


The Young and The Restless

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Magic, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Panic, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Matt Murdock, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Please, God, let this work...Peter grunted and whined as he landed, gasping and grabbing for his stomach, and whined before reflexively tapping his web shooter to try to minimize the gushing and grabbing his phone, “Please please pick up, please,” he was still bleeding heavily, he couldn't get it to slow and he knew if he moved... it would not be a good thing. “Claire, it's, it's Peter, I- I need help.” He had to stay conscious. “You, know where the new place is?”Thank God it worked, thank you, thank you...
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Claire Temple
Series: The Devil's in the details [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	The Young and The Restless

_Please, God, let this work..._

Peter grunted and whined as he landed, gasping and grabbing for his stomach, and whined before reflexively tapping his web shooter to try to minimize the gushing and grabbing his phone, “Please please pick up, please,” he was still bleeding heavily, he couldn't get it to slow and he knew if he moved... it would not be a good thing. “Claire, it's, it's Peter, I- I need help.” He had to stay conscious. “You, know where the new place is?”

_Thank God it worked, thank you, thank you..._

“Yeah, I'm, on my way. How bad is it?”

“Just, bad... I've got pressure on it, but I don't know how long it'll last.”

“Kid, can you tell me where it is?”

“Abdomen, um, it's bad, I, can feel shifting, underneath.”

“Shit, we might have to call this.”

“I can't, I can't risk moving, it's really, really bad.”

“I thought you had that, sense of yours...”

“I did, any other move woulda been worse. I, took the bad over the worse.”

“Okay, um, keep pressure on it DO NOT WRAP YOUR STOMACH, only put pressure straight on the wound, understood?”

“Yeah, there's, too much, the webbing isn't staying down properly.”

“I'm on my way kid, just try to maintain your breathing and keep pressure on the wound.”

Peter drifted for a bit,whining and shifting when pain bloomed, hands reaching up, twisting into a defensive pattern before pushing away from him. “Shit!”

“Kid, it's dad. Hey, Peter, it's alright, it's me. It's okay.”

“Dad,” Peter finally got his vision to settle on the helmet, smiling, “What, who was?”

“That, was Strange, um, he was helping... You okay Doc?”

“That, was an impressive use of a spell,” Peter finally focused on the man standing up and righting himself, “Where did you pick that one up?”

“Been, bored, and reading... good thing I did I guess. Made it home.”

“Just, calm down, the worst should be over, what happened?”

“This, fucking guy, had robots or something...” Peter's hands jerked up suddenly when Strange startled him.

“Easy, just a healing spell.”

“Those, make you sleep, I'm feeling better now.”

“You were nearly disemboweled... You are not better in any way.”

“Woulda been worse, if I moved, it woulda been worse.”

Strange sighed and stepped back when Peter tried to reach out to keep his hands still, “You are not stopping me from this, Matthew will pin you down if he has to...”

Peter whined, “I can't sleep yet, that guy is still-”

“I'll take care of it, Peter.”

“But it was-”

“You, are on watch and recovering, we'll deal with that asshole, alright?”

“Dad, I can't just-”

“Kid, I'm calling it, you're done.” Peter whined as his shoulder was pushed back down, “How did you even get home, the only place there's blood is you.”

Peter smirked as he held up his hand, “Sling ring. I, um, borrowed it from-”

“You are a little kleptomaniac, you know that?”

Matt grabbed the ring and tossed it to Strange who shook his head, “Keep it, it might save his life again. The fact that he pulled that off while leaking his intestines is impressive as hell...”

“Don't encourage my kid right now, Strange,” Matt glared before sighing and stomping over to grab his phone, “I need someone in a call, now.”

It felt like it took entirely too long before he heard the connecting chimes, “What the hell is going on now?”

“Peter's out of the game for the night. He went up against some guy that had robots.”

“Where?”

Matt tapped his foot as he stood beside the kid who grumbled out the nearest street to where he had been fighting. “Watch out, don't get swarmed!”

“Kid, you get better, alright? We'll deal with this asshole.”

“I should be going-”

“Kid, if Matt's calling it, you're OUT, do you understand?”

“I'm-”

Claire held his shoulders down, “You are one wrong move from losing your entire digestive system right now, alright? The fact that you didn't damage your intestines at all is a fucking miracle. Good God you're worse than your father. At least he just trudged on cut up to shit.”

“You're not going anywhere, Peter, I'm sorry.” Matt nodded toward Strange and Peter's eyes widened when he realized the man was casting a spell before it hit him and he conked out. “How long will that last?”

“If he fights? A few hours, but if his brain relaxes and accepts it, it should keep him out the rest of the night. Either way it should be at least safe to move him by the time he wakes up.”

“So, can someone explain to me what the fuck just happened?” Claire sighed out as she went back to patching the wound.

“Peter has been studying magic apparently,” Matt grumbled as he settle in next to his son.

“And kept it a secret from all of us.” Strange shrugged as he settled beside him, “I wasn't aware. We don't keep track of all our rings, the newcomers tend to keep one with them after classes, to build up and learn their limits on travel. I suppose we should do an inventory now.”

“What was that he hit you with?”

“A shield... He full on Captain America'd me...”

Matt snorted before reaching up and pulling off his helmet, “I think, I understand now,” he gave a sad smile as he looked toward Claire, “I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, well, for the record, if I stood half a chance against you as he did Peter, the same thing woulda happened to you.”

“I guess the Murdock boys have another thing going for them. When they're young, they're stupid...”

Claire tugged at a piece of web to get it out of the way to properly bandage the site, “So, when do they grow out of it? Cause, I'm still waiting for it.”

Matt shook his head and shrugged. “Something tells me you'll be the first to know.”


End file.
